City Lights: Tokyo Suicide
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: She took her own life to stop a chain of events from happening. What she did not foresee was the chain of events that was begun by her demise. AU fic. All kinds of pairings. Read & Reveiw!
1. Prolouge: The Chair

**_Prologue_**

An empty chair sits soundlessly in an empty room. Yet this room held a very crucial secret to a chain of events that will change the lives of so many innocent individuals. A secret that will be a key to unlocking a conspiracy that will shake the bonds of families and turn friends into enemies.

Not over ten minutes before now, a young nurse shuffled her bruised and battered feet into this very room and left her mark. Scrawling across the light sheet of paleness, the moon lit the room that she occupied. She would stain that page with more than just her tears this fateful night. Her mind would be filled with doubt... and hope... and fear. Doubt, as she went to the next page, that no one would find this explanation. Hope that tonight will end the torture and enlightenment. And fear... that if the second page were to fall into the wrong hands that all that she had fought for would have been to no avail.

She did not want to feel anymore. She did not want to lie anymore. She did not want to She did not want to cry anymore. She did not want to think anymore... she just wanted to rest some where far, far away.

Just to fly away.

So she tried to enter heaven, but the skies did not permit her to do so this way... and so back to earth, she fell gracefully.

And as she descended towards reality, she whispered his name...

* * *

This is only the beginning of a HUGE series! I have most of everything planned for this story, hopfully I will be able to crank it out in time for you guys to still be interested in this XD. Enjoy... and please REVEIW:3 


	2. Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Sorry for taking an eon and a half to get this out... hope you like it...

Warnings: **_Language, slap stick violence, crack humor!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost and Found**

The sun radiated its heavenly bodies upon the earth that warm afternoon. Perching upon the roof top of the main JIA station in Tokyo, a small girl sat back against the wire railing and sighed in contentment as she placed down the fifth crust of vegetable pizza. There was a long battle ahead and she was equipped without an empty stomach.

Pulling out a Capri Sun juice packet from a large pink bunny backpack, Rukia Kuchiki began her afternoon staring contest with the juice pack. She knew today was a good day. Today was to be a victorious day, indeed.

And right as she was about to execute her attack, straw raised and target identified, the clicking and clanking of footsteps upon the ladder completely destroyed her concentration.

"_Oi_! Kuchiki!" A tall man with spiky, ebony, black hair poked from behind the edge of the roof and trotted over towards the petite young woman. He walked with a confidence that screamed that he owned the place. That kind of confidence, though, only came with the position as an officer that jumped ranks all the way to vice captain of the homicide force in the span of half a year.

This was Kaien Shiba; the head of the investigations department for homicide at the JIA Tokyo Branch. Kaien has been Rukia's training officer for the four months and she truly believed that there was no way that she would have made it through all the ridicule and snide remarks that she got from her fellow classmates (and even some of the instructors) if not for a great mentor like Kaien. Rukia was raised around the higher ups and was the subject of mockery ever since she was little. Being high up in the both money status and family status, Rukia always hated going to public run programs but she needed to graduate from the academy so that she would be able to finally work the field jobs. She would be able to finally move out on her own and not have to deal with her horrendously depressing brother.

At the thought of her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's head drooped along with her eyes till they were barely lidded open and sighed as she twirled her straw around her slim fingers.

Suddenly, a heavy, yet familiar, hand fell atop her head and jerked her black top so that her widened eyes stare blankly at the owner of said hand.

"KU-CHI-KI! How many friggin' times do I have ta tell you NOT to look so damn depressing all the time? Gah, did you know how long it took me to actually find your monkey ass? I'm gonna to Rangokai." But at the look of Rukia's face as it began to fall, Kaien immediately said, "And I will be back in about a week or so to pick up Miyako at the airport." Seeing that that wasn't helping the young training officer's mood at all, he then added, "You can come with us if you want to..."

Rukia's sullen black eyes began to light up like a hundred New Year's firework at the mentioning that she would be able to accompany him to pick up his wife, Miyako Shiba.

"Okay then, in that case, I'm off. I'll talk to you when I get back, kay?" Kaien called from behind his shoulder as he began to job towards the ladder, but turned around one last time and hollered, "Keep an eye on Sentarou and Kiyone for me too, while I'm out. I don't want to come back and end up finding Ukitake-taishou got transferred from Homicide to Mental Ward."

Rukia didn't know whether to raise an eyebrow or laugh but found out that by the time she mad up her mind, Kaien already disappear from view.

Absentmindedly, Rukia turned back towards her juice pack and proceeded to raise her straw again. Her eyes began to fill again with deep concentration and, in a heartbeat, stroked her weapon down upon the target.

And the second she saw the straw disappear behind the punctured packet, it was confirmed. Today was indeed a victorious one. Today, she sighed in contentment as the cool, sweet liquid danced down her throat and cooled her body underneath the hot afternoon sky.

_

* * *

_

_Rangokai_

It was darkness that made him feel comfortable the most, but as a public safety officer, Ichigo Kurosaki knew that any and all kinds of settings _must _be comfortable to him.

But the darkness right now was inviting. He still had five targets to take down and time was running out. Breath became scarce as the minutes ticked on by, but it was not time to strike yet.

_T-minus one minute._

Not just yet.

Then as the silence become deafening he heard the rusting of the southern wall. Ichigo paused for a split second in time before jumping out from his secluded corner and into the clearing while cocking his gun, making sure it was on automatic before giving the shadows that trademark toothy grin and firing into the clearing.

No matter how many times those guys always try the diversion of "bait right- swarm left", Ichigo has never fell for that tactic once. Taking down each opponent within the time frame of forty seconds, he stood in triumph as his breath slowly becoming labored, surrounded by the fallen, he waited for the time alarm but found himself too busy basking in afterglow of victory that he did not hear the footsteps behind him until he felt the muzzle pressed against the center of his back.

Time froze as the owner of the gun slowly said in a sing song voice, "Kurosaki-san, tis not wise to turn your back to a dark corner... wouldn't you agree?" Within a second though, Ichigo fell face forward and the sound of the gun could barely be heard over the blaring time alarm.

As the lights turned on, Ichigo shot up from the ground spitting out hay that mange to get in his mouth and yelled at the occupant behind him.

"_Oi!_ What the hell is your problem, old man? You aren't supposed to even be in this simulation!"

Now that the lights turned back on, the vicinity around them began to become more visible. The Rangokai Police Academy had the reputation of having the most unconventional but effective training facilities on this side of the rural Rangokai.

Ichigo had lived in the city for the better part of his teenage years and was founded by the man he was standing face to face to, Kisuke Urahara, a retired research professor from the Tokyo University Micro-Biology Research Department, but now he works for some big company on the western out skirts of Tokyo. Not one day over fifteen, Ichigo began to train with Urahara secretly after school all the way up until senior year in high school. After that, he got accepted with a full scholarship to RPA and a nickname that will be known all over the small city, "The Prodigy".

Ichigo sneered at his long time mentor and then bent down to pick up his paintball gun with a word until he straighten up his full height, "You were suppose to be in Tokyo." The younger man asked in a slightly gruff tone.

"I did go!" He smiled ominously and then continued, "And I came BACK... with a guest." Urahara replied as he looked up towards the second floor of the warehouse near the staircase. Among the shadows it seemed empty, yet now that the lights were on, Ichigo saw a silhouette of a tall man against the sunlight.

He was still for a mere moment, and then began to walk towards the staircase, saying as he descended, "He's not exactly what I'm looking for but..." Finally as his face came into view, Ichigo felt as though he was looking into a mirror. An older version of him complete with a full head of jet black hair, gave him a once and then finished, "He will just have to do-"

_Detective Shiba? This RPA main control tower and we have a message for you from JIA Tokyo base. Do you copy D.S.O.T.J.I.A.T.B.H.D.V.C.?_

The man with the dark hair hung in head at the sound of the most cliché message he has gotten since he was training back in his years, as Ichigo sweat dropped for a mere second watching the man bring his palm toward his forehead and then heaved a loud sigh that shook Ichigo's fellow training partners awake. Pulling the walkie-talkie from his strap on his hip, Kaien Shiba wore the most annoyed of looks as he grumbled, "Yea... I got it. And what the hell is 'D.S.T... what was that?" Kaien said through gritted teeth.

_It's short for 'Detective Shiba Of The Japanese Intelligence Agency Tokyo Brach Homicide Division Vice Captain', sir!_

Kaien's face was bordering _homicidal _at the moment as a single vein popped from the side of Kaien's forehead and the boys that were on the floor roared in laughter knowing that voice over the intercom very well as it belonged to Rangokai's most famous trouble maker. It seemed as though Kon (the one named wonder of Rangokai) was trying his hand at getting on the dark haired man's nerves.

"Okay BASE, be there in a few. Over and out." Kaien said and then made a move to place it back into the strap when static could be heard again and a muffled laughter rang from the other side of the intercom before follow with, "_What does... _" A chuckle and then, "_'a few' mean, sir_?"

Another roar of laughter blasted from the floor complete with a couple of flying hay that was tossed in the air, Kaien nearly wanted to crush his walkie-talkie with his bare hands as his face was now covered with popping veins, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YA WHINING DOGS!"

Once silence fell back into the training warehouse, Kaien turned back towards Urahara and Ichigo to see the both of them with completely blank faces. He knew that look. He knew that look too well!

"You guys can just laugh... go on!"

They were biting their bottom lips now, but they shook their head vigorously in a negative respond as Kaien continued, "GO ON! Look like a bunch of buffoons like these friggin'... these... ARGH!"

That was the look of a person who needed to laugh so bad now that they are just holding their breaths so not to give in to the laughing frenzy that was bubbling to the surface.

"DAMN YOU KON! You fuckin' messed my uber cool speech up you no good excuse for a..." Kaien moved out of the training hall but without one last glance towards the boys on the floor, who were _still_ laughing to this very moment.

Walking up to one of the boys, Kaien grabbed a head full of matching black hair filled to the core with grease and yelled in the young man's ear, "DO YOU THINK SOMETHING'S FUNNY? EH? WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY, DOLT?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing Nii-san-"

"NII-_san_?"

"NII-SAMA! I'm sorry, I'm soooooo sorry! I'm sooo sorry, Nii-sama!"

Poor Ganju Shiba just had to be within reach for Kaien to grab and yank all the way to the main base.

Once the two were completely out of sight, Urahara, Ichigo, and the rest of Ganju's entourage threw their heads back in laughter as they did not at all hear a certain voice call out Ichigo's name.

"_Oi, Ichigo!_"

Ichigo stopped laughing for a second and cupped his ear but he still did not hear anything over the deafening laughter from his fellow team mates and then joined in on the laughter as one of the guys snorted and imitated Ganju being taken away.

"_Oi, Ichigo!_"

Ichigo truly did not hear anything this time as they joked about how Ganju had to go through all this extra work and still get kicked in the face when he got home by Kaien for placing last in the division.

"_OI! ICHIGO!_" This time he both heard it and _felt it_ as a size six and a half shoe collided to the back of his head.

That kick was none other than his long time friend, Tatsuki Arisawa! And Ichigo learned very early in his life, that old friends kick harder!

"WHAT THE FUCK-" Another well placed kick contacted with his face as merely stood there extending her leg.

"How many times have I told you _not _to curse in my presence?" Tatsuki asked coolly buffing her well trimmed nails against her track sweater.

"Alright... your hine-ass..."

Another swift kick to the head and Ichigo Kurousaki was out like a light. Tatsuki walked out waving behind her to yell back, "I'm going to America tomorrow! See ya later, punk!"

Ichigo seemed to snap out of his unconscious state faster that estimated as his eyes widen and his head shot up while shouting, "You got the scholarship?"

Tatsuki swung around and gave a thumb up. "How could you ever doubt that I _couldn't _get it?"

With that, she strutted out of the training facility, whistling the theme song to one of her favorite Hollywood classics... _Casablanca_!

* * *

At the main office, Kaien moved an enclosed office and shut the door as he picked up the receiver and said, "Yes, this is Detective Shiba." 

"Kaien... this is Ukitake."

Kaien's eyes widened as he heard his captain's familiar voice on the other side of the receiver.

"Yes, sir! Is there a problem?" Kaien's voice filled with concern as Ukitake would not call him at all during his trips to his home town unless it is a state of emergency.

"Kaien... are you sitting down?" Came the calm voice from the telephone, as Kaien's face slowly filled with confusion.

"No, sir. Wh-"

"Then you might want to for this one." Kaien furrowed his brows as he took a seat atop of the cherry oak table top. "Okay, sir, I'm sitting down right now. Now… what is the problem?"

Silence filled the other side of the phone for such a long time, Kaien thought that he might have to hang up and call the Tokyo ambulance just incase Ukitake might have fainted, seeing that the older man was never in a state of good health.

Yet right when he was about to ask if Ukitake was okay, the calm voice manifested into a shaky, uneven one, "Miyako... Miyako is dead."

* * *

There ya go! The first chapter cranked out! I hope you guys like it... I know it was filled with crack humor and bizzareness... but I hope you will forgive me and let me know what you guys think! See you in chapter two! 

REVEIW PLEASE:3


	3. Chapter 2: Hollow

Yes, I know it seemed like I have abandoned this story, but I haven't... as you can see! XD I'm also sorry for a very short chapter, but I promise the next one to be a bit more interesting that this one! Enjoy!

Warnings: **_Language, slap stick violence, crack humor!_**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hollow**

It was already dark by the time Kaien walked into the station with Ichigo after he received the call from Ukitake that morning. Once he hung up the phone, it was as if he went mute. He didn't utter a single word during the whole plane ride back to Tokyo from Rangokai.

Walking into the Homicide Division, everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and watched as he and Ichigo walked by towards the captain's office. They probably already heard about his wife's death and are probably getting ready to get front row seats to eavesdrop on his conversation with Ukitake. Right before he entered though, he stopped abruptly and turned around to glare daggers at the workers and in an instant everything (everyone) returned back to normal. Kaien shook his head in utter disbelief at his fellow co-workers but paused before turning the knob. "Oi, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked up at the officer and responded, "Yes, sir?"

"Could you... could you wait out here for a second?" Kaien requested looking down at his hands.

Ichigo completely understood and then nodded as he took a seat right next to the door.

Closing his eyes, Kaien drew an even breath and then once he had calmed his nerves, he turned the door knob and walked into the room.

Two pairs of concerned eyes shot up at the vice captain, as he roughly swallowed and then moved stiffly into the room. Rukia's eyes were puffy from what looked like hours of crying and Ukitake looked as though he aged a hundred years in the span of twenty-four hours.

Rukia immediately ran into Kaien's arms as a dam of fresh tears streamed from her eyes. Burying her nose into his torso, she muffled, "Kaien-dono... are you okay? Miyako... why did it have to be... you?"

Kaien stared straight ahead, feeling more numb than he have felt in a long time. Looking into Ukitake's eyes, it was as if they could communicate without uttering a single word.

Ukitake then took that opportunity to stiffly gather his thoughts as he pushed himself out of his chair. Walking over towards his officer, Ukitake placed a heavy hand on Kaien's shoulder and whispered, "If we get there fast enough, maybe we can take a look at the body before the damn Tokyo punks take her away."

Kaien gave Ukitake a slightly shocked look, but it soon transformed into a look of determination.

"Let me go with you, Kaien-dono! Let me go too please... I would like to see... Miyako-dono one last time as well. You promised any way." Rukia said as she tugged at his silk dress suit.

Kaien hesitated for a mere second and then looking into her eyes, he knew he could never say no to her. "Sure, kid. You can come too."

* * *

The airport was bustling with travelers even as late as now. Renji Abarai adjusted his white suit one last time before scanning the crowd for Urahara, who said that he was coming from Rangokai.

_Damn that man just love to make an entrance._ Glancing at his watch and seeing that it's already 8:46 in the evening, Renji needed some caffeine to keep him up so not to conk out while getting the report from the elder man. Pushing his way through what felt like a herd of rhinos, Renji finally made it towards the café in the western corner of the airport. Yet once he got inside, he noticed the unmistakably long line that extended from one side of the café and curved around the group of small tables and ended right in front of the door.

Shaking his head he muttered, "I _hate_ Tokyo." and then got in line behind a short boy with black spiky hair. At that moment though, his cell phone rang loudly. Pulling it out, he glanced at the number that displayed and then shook his head as he flipped the phone on, "Urahara! Where the hell are you? I've waited for almost two fuckin' hours!"

"_Abarai-san! I'm terribly sorry! It seems as though I lost track of time and I am in desperate need to go to my shop one last time before I come over and pick you up. I will be there in about an hour. Could you find it in your heart to forgive this ingenious mentor of yours?"_

"Alright! I get it! Yea, take your time, I guess. I've waited for almost three hours now, what's another one, ne?" Renji said sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow at the person in front of him. Why was he constantly shaking his legs and jumping up and down.

Being the complete block head that he was, Renji took it upon himself to ask her why.

Tapping her on the shoulder, Renji asked, "Eh, kid? Are you okay?"

At first contact, Renji felt the electricity through his fingers all the way to his size thirteen shoes. Renji's eyes widened at the first contact with the little boy and then as he turned around, his eyes grew to saucers.

This 'he' was not a he after all, but a SHE!

The long flight from Rangokai was the last thing Tatsuki needed after a huge interview with the board of education's representative of West Point. Of course with her stellar resume, she was immediately accepted on the spot. Right after that she had to get on the first plane to Tokyo where she then had transfer flights to get to Los Angeles then a final transfer from there to New York. She knew that with the conveyer-belt of flights to come, she needed to get at least three cans of any kind of energy drink for when she woke up. So as she tried waiting inline for her turn for the past twenty minutes, her poor legs fell asleep after stand for so long. So after trying to shake them out, she suddenly felt an electric shock course from her shoulder all the way to her frozen toes. Spinning around to face the owner of the finger that tapped her, she came face to face with the most unruly auburn hair she had ever laid eyes upon (and a pair of deep coffee-colored eyes to boot too!) He was definitely a sight for sore eyes.

But this of course was Tatsuki and she was a woman who paid attention to detail... and she just registered that he just called her a 'kid'!

"What the hell did you call me?" Tatsuki flared at him glaring up at the insanely tall red head.

"I mean... that is... I was wanting to ask you... i-if you... uhm..." Renji nearly wanted to slap his forehead at his own idiocy. A small tiny blush crept up his neck to settle comfortably on his cheeks as he tried to splutter out what he had been trying to say for the last thirty seconds.

Tatsuki stared to blush as well at his childish behaviors. But this wasn't at all like the tomboy to act and just brushed it off as if she had not noticed anything.

"Oi! Would you just friggin' spit out whatever you're about to say! Honestly, some people have all the money in the world to dress themselves up all spiffy but they can't even speak properly."

The fire in her words fueled Renji to snap out of his stupor. "Oi! The fuck is your problem shorty? You think you could-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as his own circulation was cut off from around his neck. Tatsuki caught him easily in a head lock as he tried to pry her hands free to allow some air into his lungs.

"Don't think that you can get off so easily for calling me that! I'm _not _short, damnit!"

"Ohoho, Abarai-san! Making friends in Tokyo already I see." A voice from behind them seemed to break the fight between the two. So it wasn't an hour after all, more like 10 minutes. The older man will never make any sense in Renji's eyes. Tatsuki quickly let go of the tall redhead as Renji nearly stumbled back. Huffing under her breath she sent a death glare towards Renji before leaving the café.

Urahara stepped out from behind one of the marble tables and then tried to follow Renji's gaze from over his shoulder. He chuckled before turning back to the young man and stating, "If you want to run after her so badly to proclaim your undeniable love, you should depart now-" Renji easily silenced the rest of the sentence with a swift punch in the face.

As he walked to the counter, Renji tried to push the bizarre emptiness in his chest as he watched his attacker walk away. It wasn't as if he would ever see her again anyway, why the hell should he give a damn. Shaking his head to clear his mind a bit, he looked up and found that he had more trouble ahead of him. The young girl behind the cash register glared at him, for making one of her potential customers walk off in a huff, and then asked gruffly, "What can I get for you?"

Renji rolled his eyes and then said, "Just give me the strongest espresso you have in this place."

Seeing as she punched the order onto the computer rougher than necessary, Renji sighed and then said, "And then give me another large coffee for this bum behind me. There, are you happy yet?"

She looked at him innocent as an angel and then turned her nose up as if she _wasn't _satisfied yet.

Growling under his breath noticeably now, Renji took out a twenty from his pocket and then said, "Keep the change!"

With this, the young café worker smiled greatly and then proclaimed, "Thanks so much for coming to Star Grinder today. Have a wonderful day and enjoy your coffee!"

Shaking his head, Renji walked over towards the other side of the counter to wait for his order. "So, what's the job?"

Urahara was fiddling with a small package of what looked his cocaine but even someone like Renji knew that Urahara wouldn't be flashing something like that in public especially with a security guard standing four feet away. Renji knew that Urahara once was part of some research group for the Japanese Intelligence Agency and got booted because of some freak accident. Urahara was considered elite, he didn't have to have a sign around his neck or his face all over the paper to prove it; it's just what people felt when they were around him.

Urahara turned to his companion and was silent for the longest time. His face looked as if he was battling an internal struggle as to whether he should speak of such a topic in a public setting.

Finally as Renji was about to explode from all the anticipation, Urahara opened his mouth to answer when...

"One triple shot of espresso and a Mucho Grande latte."

Leaning forward, Urahara grabbed his coffee and said one thing, "I'll be waiting at the tower."

Renji nearly pulled out his own hair at the older man's insensitivity! "ARGH!" He hadn't noticed he had growled out loud until a little boy started crying. Muttering his apologizes, he decided to figure out what the cryptic message meant after he got some caffeine into his system. But after turning to get his coffee, he felt something fall to the floor from inside his white dress coat. Looking down, he saw the slip of paper folded into fourths and addressed to him.

Bending over he picked up the slip of paper and read the context before slipping it, securely this time, back into his coat pocket. He understood what he needed to do now; it was time to start his new job on the outskirts of Tokyo for a new company called Kuchiki Enterprises... as a bodyguard.

* * *

In the darkness, he waited. Lurking about and concealing his very existence until it was finally time to escape. He wasn't hard to spot though; he had lived in the murky abyss for longer than he could remember which made him very pale and sickly looking.

Not to mention his eyes were of molten gold. Like the eyes of a demon.

* * *

All done. See? Told ya it was short. T-T Thanks for reading.

**Preview:** _What is with the company that Renji will have to work at? What will happen to Rukia and Kaien at the death scene of Miyako? Who is this mysterious person who happened to be in all the right places?_

**Next time on City Lights: Tokyo Suicide...** _Some pieces furniture are more evident than others._

And since you've made it this far, please leave me a review! Sank qu!


End file.
